Electronic packages, such as electronic control modules, generally contain fabricated electrical circuitry including electronic components such as transistors and resistors. The circuitry conducts electrical current which, in turn, generates thermal energy (i.e., heat) within the electronic package. Excessive heat build-up within certain electronic packages and other components within a module may lead to adverse effects including electrical circuit failure. Thus, it is desirable to dissipate heat away from the electronic package.
Many electronic packages employ semiconductor devices in the form of a flip chip. Some conventional techniques for dissipating thermal energy from the electronic package employ a thermally conductive heat sink supported in contact with the package via clamps, or directly mount the heat sink onto a printed circuit board. One approach for conducting heat from a flip chip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,436, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned approach employs a flip chip mounted on a flexible substrate, having a heat-conductive member brought into thermal contact with one surface of the flip chip, and a biasing member for biasing the one surface of the flip chip against the heat-conductive member.
While conventional approaches generally suffice to dissipate some of the thermal energy (heat) away from the semiconductor device, many approaches do not offer optimal heat dissipation. For example, many approaches achieve a substantial amount of heat dissipation in one general direction, primarily by placing a heat sink in thermal contact with one surface of the semiconductor device. While some additional heat dissipation may be achieved in other directions through air or some other medium exhibiting poor thermal conductivity, such heat dissipation is generally minimal. The resultant heat dissipation realized in many conventional semiconductor packages results in size and power limitations.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for a semiconductor device and heat sink package and method of dissipating thermal energy (heat) away from the flip chip semiconductor device in an optimal manner.